


We've been down that road before

by liebemagneto



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Альбус жертвует своим сердцем — своей любовью, чтобы спасти людей, магглов, волшебников от того, к чему сам когда-то стремился. И он до сих пор не уверен, что сделал правильный выбор.





	We've been down that road before

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылка к работе ["Враги друг друга не предают"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6743695). 
> 
> И, возможно, этот текст можно назвать продолжением драббла ["We lost faith, in the arms of love"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7580288).
> 
> Зеркало на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7654605).

Альбус не знает, сколько времени он ждёт. 

Часы на вокзале Кингс-Кросс застыли на половине восьмого — время смерти, решает он. Минута, когда его тело соскользнуло с башни, повинуясь земному притяжению.

Ему некуда больше идти — и незачем.

Одиннадцатый день рождения Альбус отмечает в Годриковой впадине — без радостных поздравлений, без улыбки на лице заплаканной матери. Уже тогда он понимает: поступок отца отразится на всей семье.

В тот момент Альбус мечтает о Школе, о празднике в свою честь — в честь первокурсников. Он расправляет плечи — Распределяющая шляпа не страшит его и Альбус готов вступить с ней в спор.

— Отвага, ум и хитрость — тяжёлый выбор предстоит. Ты мог бы стать прекрасным слизеринцем — уверенным в себе, в своих решениях. Или, может быть, Рейвенкло? Читаешь книги с ранних лет и… Впрочем, нет. Хаффлпафф? Ты ценишь жизнь, любовь, но нет в тебе… Я знаю, знаю. Гриффиндор!

Учёба отвлекает Альбуса, и ему малодушно не хочется возвращаться домой. Он остаётся за старшего и вместо того, чтобы следить за болезненной сестрой и братом, Альбус отправляется гулять до утра — подальше от обузы, давящей ему на плечи.

Альбус со вздохом поднимается со скамьи — его ноги почти не касаются пола — и меряет шагами бесконечность.

Каждый день он спускается к озеру и прячется под раскидистым деревом, которое служит ему защитой от солнца и ветра.

Восьмого июля 1899 года Альбус встречает Геллерта.

С закатанными рукавами рубашки и распахнутым воротом, тот сидит на выцветшей траве.

— Ты, наверное, Альбус.

Они пожимают друг другу руки, и Альбус не может отвести взгляда от смеющихся губ. Геллерт щурится и отодвигается в сторону — не освобождая место, но разделяя.

С тех пор они делятся всем.

Геллерт берёт за привычку залезать в дом через окно на втором этаже. Цепляясь за подоконник, он бесстрашно висит, едва упираясь носком ботинка в выступ стены.

Альбус целует его — встаёт на колени перед окном и мягко касается губами губ. Геллерт хватается за его руку, чтобы не рухнуть вниз.

— Ты поедешь со мной?

— Куда угодно.

Аберфорт говорит, что он совсем потерял голову. Ариана не спорит — она готова простить ему что угодно. 

Но Альбус знает: однажды ему придётся сделать выбор.

Геллерт долго молчит — Альбус ничего не может прочесть по его глазам. И всё-таки соглашается заключить обещание — себя — в сосуд. Их пальцы путаются в длинной цепочке, каждую ночь передавая кулон друг другу.

Геллерт уносит клятву с собой, оставляя на ладони Альбуса уродливый шрам. 

Альбус смотрит, как обрывок тёмной материи — всё, что осталось от Арианы, — растворяется в прибрежных водах.

— Вы любили свою сестру, профессор?

— Недостаточно.

Сожаление шагает рядом с ним — рука об руку. Возвращаясь на пляж, Альбус просеивает песок сквозь пальцы и кладёт горстку обточенной гальки в карман. Чёрный камень, впитавший обскура, давно унесло к другим берегам.

Стенные часы служат ему маяком. Альбус не чувствует боли в спине и усталости, но неизменно поворачивает назад, чтобы отдохнуть от столетней прогулки.

— Вы сможете его уничтожить, Дамблдор?

Изо дня в день Альбус крутит кулон в воздухе и не может решиться — хотя бы дотронуться.

Он запирается в Хогвартсе, за высокими стенами, и отвергает весь мир.

Его заточение длится годами — до первого письма из приюта. В глазах Тома — скука. Он окружает себя змеями и те, обвиваясь вокруг, охраняют его от злых языков.

Альбус обещает научить Тома всему, не догадываясь, что перед ним погибель — тот, кто обратит свет в ночь.

Сейчас ему незачем скрывать слёзы — солёные капли теряются в седой бороде. Альбус заперт внутри своей головы, без шанса сделать правильный шаг.

Но если бы он мог изменить одну-единственную вещь, то что?

 

***

 

Часы оживают — Альбус слышит, как крутятся шестерёнки. Стрелки передвигаются вперёд и вновь замирают. 

Одиннадцать двадцать три.

Ёжась от холода — тюремные обноски давно не греют, — Геллерт кажется совершенно чужим в молочной пелене. Тонкие руки дрожат, и звон министерских оков эхом разносится по вокзалу.

— Здравствуй, Геллерт.

Альбус опускается рядом и протягивает ладонь.

Впервые за не один десяток лет Геллерт выглядит растерянным и разбитым. Его правый выцветший глаз слепо смотрит в пустоту — бельмо поглотило зрачок.

— Как жаль, что ты меня не послушал, — он сухо смеётся и неуверенно подаёт руку в ответ. 

Пятьдесят три года, проведённых Геллертом в Нурменгарде, чёрными узорами растекаются по его венам.

Альбус прижимается к его потемневшим пальцам губами — и наручники, блокирующие магию, обращаются в дым.

— Разве я когда-нибудь слушал советы?

Геллерту приходится опереться на его предплечье. Первые шаги даются ему с трудом.

— У нас никогда не будет шанса повернуть время вспять.

Альбус мягко улыбается — Геллерту становится легче идти, словно годы заключения остаются позади.

Они сплетают пальцы, будто между ними нет пропасти в десятки лет.

— Возможно, мы не в силах изменить прошлое, но всегда можно вернуться. И начать всё заново.

За пятьдесят три года Альбус написал тысячи писем — и не отправил ни одного.

— Что ты хочешь изменить в этой новой жизни?

— Немногое, — Альбус ловит смеющийся взгляд из-под белёсых ресниц и поводит плечом.

— Мы совершали ошибки, но именно они и делают нас теми, кто мы есть.

Альбус жертвует своим сердцем — своей любовью, чтобы спасти людей, магглов, волшебников от того, к чему сам когда-то стремился. 

И он до сих пор не уверен, что сделал правильный выбор. Всё, чего Альбус хотел — переступить преграду из синего пламени, когда её ещё не было, и остаться на стороне Геллерта. Навсегда.

— Я должен тебе кое-что вернуть.

Геллерт наклоняет голову — золотистые волосы закрывают его лицо. Кулон проскальзывает в ворот рубашки и прижимается к самому сердцу.

— Ты нарушил обещание, не уничтожив его?

— Мне не нужны клятвы, Геллерт. Я хочу прожить ту же жизнь — но без них.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно.

Геллерт целует его ладонь — шрама больше нет. И кулон — простая безделушка, сотканная из серебряного света.

— Я люблю тебя, Альбус.

Они переступают порог бесконечности вместе, и часы на вокзале Кингс-Кросс начинают свой ход в ожидании остальных.


End file.
